hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games: 9
Bio HG9, which was the 29th Annual Hunger Games, was created by ~Deirdre~ The alliance of Delph, Fauna and Lavender faced off against the alliance of Sam and Kuira in the final battle of the Games. Fauna died relatively quickly, and Kuira lost her life about half an hour later. After Kuira's death, Sam and Lavender teamed up against Delph, who was bleeding heavily, and after chasing him down, finally managed to kill him. Sam and Lavender fought for the crown, and after a bloody battle, Sam fell. Lavender Williams was crowned Victor of Hunger Games 9. 'Competitors' *Azalea Ellis (D1 female, Nikki-Chan) *Matthew Hunneysnatcher (D1 male, Evan Almighty) *Kuira Samehada (D2 female, Writingnecromancer) 4th *Kvothe Baelish (D2 male, Roman AIV) *Joule Silva (D3 female, 2B3Heart) *Xavier Del Sol (D3 male, Ace Silverblood) *Feather Blackwood (D4 female, ~Sophie~) *Delph Wadskin (D4 male, Devin AngleBreath) 3rd *Fauna Crissy Yolanda Alemia (D5 female, toppypug) 5th *Ragator Ulong (D5 male, Kingstrider) *Melissa Orwell (D6 female, Jen-Jen) *Cassius Pickard (D6 male, Omnimancer) 10th *'Lavender Williams (D7 female, Dark Angel) VICTOR' *Roran Nail (D7 male, Boyhoy) *Chrysa Lark (D8 female, Zenmetsu) 8th *Æolus Giovanni (D8 male, Muffin Man) *Sernia Trikill (D9 female, Almost1000Unicorns) 9th *Hunter Chase (D9 male, chamender3) *Namia Warren (D10 female, ~Glimmer~) *Nigel Infinity (D10 male, Moneeb) *Channelle Endicott (D11 female, ~Deirdre~)11th *Jessie (D11 male, nickman51333) 6th *Sam Dunningham (D12 female, Michael DeathFlame) 2nd *Xandar "Rayce" Dalager (D12 male, TheOtherBlake) 7th 'Alliances' *Sam Dunningham/Kuira Samehada *Delph Wadskin/Lavender Williams'**'/Jessie/Fauna Alemia *Channelle Endicott/Rayce Dalagar/Lavender Williams *Chrysa Lark/Cassius Pickard/Sernia Trikill **Lavender later betrayed Delph after Kuira's death. '' 'Gamemakers' *~Deirdre~ *The Muffin Man *Almost1000Unicorns *Omnimancer *Zenmetsu 'Gamemaker Events' *Large lizards that hunted down specific tributes. *Fires and rock walls that centered the tributes in the Cornucopia. *Large amount of rain followed by mist. *Alligators that targeted one tribute each. *Spirits of dead tributes that led the survivng final three into the cornucopia. 'Kill Sheet' *Lavendar Williams: 5 Kills *"Rayce" Dalager: 3 Kills, 1 assist *Sam Dunningham: 3 Kills, 1 assist *Delph Wadskin: 2 Kills *Kuira Samehada: 1 Kill, 2 assists *Channelle Endicott: 1 assist *Cassius Pickard: 1 Kill 'Trivia' *Lavender Williams killed more tributes than any other Victor. *The only other tribute who killed more people than Lavender was Blake from Hunger Games 2, although it should be noted that a majority of Blake's kills were inactives. *The Games had a romance between Channelle and Rayce. *Between Sam and Kuira, the Games had a huge amount of flashbacks. *It was the first Games in which all dead tributes of the final five had some burial posted after the conclusion of the Games. *Delph has been crowned the most persistant tribute ever after fighting with a nearly severed arm, a large amount of poison in his blood, and an arrow in his shoulder, back, and neck. *After the conclusion of the Games, Lavender became extremely depressed and delved into drinking. *HG9 was the first Games where a tribute got an 11 during training scores. This tribute was Kuira Samehada. '''PLEASE HELP WITH THIS!!!!' Category:HG9 Category:Bayou Category:Bowl Category:Lizards Category:Lavender Category:Sam Category:Kuira Category:Delph Category:Fauna